criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Marlene Forte
Giselle Rodríguez Lesley Ann Machado |yearsactive = 1990 - present }}Ana Marlene Forte Machado is a Cuban American actress who has made a name for herself as a talented character actor, playing cops and victims on shows like Lost, CSI, Cold Case and ER. Biography Marlene Forte has done it all: she has experienced motherhood, owned a business and lived a full life before setting foot on a stage. She married her high school sweetheart and played house for four years until she divorced. She didn't have the luxury to take off and act; she had a daughter and had to finish college. She turned 30, her daughter was about 10 years old and she opened up a video store in New Bergen, New Jersey, thinking that was going to be her way of becoming an actress, to be her own boss, she would be in the movie business. She ran it for six years; the last three dabbling in acting, going back and forth to New York and doing dinner theater in New Jersey. LAByrinth Theater Company, the Latino's Actors Base, a new theater company being formed in New York was holding auditions and she got in, one of the 13 original members of the now prestigious company. LAByrinth was where she learned everything she really knew about acting at that point. A year ago, and being highly involved in the Los Angeles Latino community, she recently took the job as creative director of the famed Theater Group, Company of Angels. By that time she also made her filmmaking debut, directing a series of webisodes for Latina Magazine. Nowadays she teaches at Eastside Classical Theater Company. She goes into the East L.A. Unified School System and teaches a 13 week course on playwriting. She calls it her 'soul work'. Criminal Minds She portrays Sheriff Eva Ruiz in the Season Five episode "A Rite of Passage". Filmography *Criminal Minds - "A Rite of Passage" (2010) - Sheriff Eva Ruiz *House of Payne - 7 episodes (2008-2009) TV episodeS - Rosie Hernandez *Star Trek (2009) - Transport Chief *Cold Case - True Calling (2008) TV episode - Yesenia Ramos *Little Girl Lost: The Delimar Vera Story (2008) - Tatita *ER - The War Comes Home (2007) TV episode - Mrs. Gonzalez *Lincoln Heights - Flashpoint (2007) TV episode - Mayor Giselle Amezcua *CSI: Crime Scene Investigation - Big Shots (2007) TV episode - Mrs. Pamela Gentry *Lost - The Man from Tallahassee (2007) TV episode - Detective Mason *Day Break - What If They're Connected?, What If He's Not Alone? and What If It's Him? (2007) TV episodes - Mrs. Garza *Adrift in Manhattan (2007) - Marta Colón *The Unit - Off the Meter (2006) TV episode - Maritza Calderon *Jericho - Pilot (2006) TV episode (unaccredited) - Teresa Clemons *Windfall - Crash Into You (2006) TV episode - Mrs. Maduro *The West Wing - The Last Hurrah (2006) TV episode - Secret Service Agent Linda *Cut Off (2006) - Lydia *Bones - A Boy in a Tree (2005) TV episode - Ambassador Olivos *Shooting Vegetarians (2005) - Amber *Indocumentados (2005) - Mother *Glow Ropes: The Rise and Fall of a Bar Mitzvah Emcee (2005) - Mrs. Lopefrawitz *Cuco Gomez-Gomez Is Dead! (2005) - Cuban Lady *Anyone (2004) *CSI: Miami - Pro Per (2004) TV episode - Judge Veracruz *Darkness Minus Twelve (2004) - Marta Gutierrez *George Lopez - Dubya, Dad and Dating: Part 1 (2003) TV episode - Sylvia *What Really Happened During the Cuban Missile Crisis (2003) - Socorro *Nip/Tuck - Pilot - McNamara/Troy (2003) TV episode - Miss Michaels *For the People - Racing Form and Nascent (2002) TV episodes - Marisol Martinez *Real Women Have Curves (2002) - Mrs. Glass *Crossing Jordan - 5 episodes (2001) TV episodes - Gloria *My Wife and Kids - Pilot and A Little Romance (2001) TV episodes - Rosa Lopez *Reunion (2001) - Margaret *Walker, Texas Ranger - Golden Boy (2001) TV episode - Elena Guerro *Mysterious Ways - Reason to Cry (2000) TV episode - Gloria Capistrano *Family Law - The Choice (2000) TV episode - Silvia Guerrero *The Accountant (2000) *The Love Machine (2000) - Becca Campbell *Our Song (2000) - Pilar Brown *Judging Amy - Zero to Sixty (2000) TV episode - Margaret Lopez *Cusp (2000) - Mother *Law & Order - Double Down (1997) - Sandra Pena and Shield (1999) TV episodes - Alicia Bowers *Bury the Evidence (1998) - The Naked Woman *Mob Queen (1998) - Chica *Path to Paradise: The Untold Story of the World Trade Center Bombing. (1997) - Monica Smith *Lena's Dreams (1997) - Lena *New York Undercover - Blue Boy (1996) TV episode - Mrs. Flores *The Color of Love (1991) *The Bronx War (1990) 'PRODUCTION MANAGER' *Cuco Gomez-Gomez Is Dead! (2005) (unit production manager) 'PRODUCER' *Lena's Dreams (1997) (co-producer) 'LINKS' *For an up-to-date Filmography: imdb.com/Marlene Forte Category:Actresses Category:Real People